


Пятьдесят девять полнолуний

by CoffeeDream, fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [18]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Horror, Mysticism, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDream/pseuds/CoffeeDream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Фрида воспользовалась любовной магией, чтобы стать графиней Савиньяк, не подозревая об истинном значении проводимых ею ритуалов.
Relationships: Lionel Savignac/Urfrida Noimarinen
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Пятьдесят девять полнолуний

**Author's Note:**

> Открытый финал

— Нет, Руди, не трогай пистолет! Это не игрушка! Вилли, ну куда ты залез, стой, не прыгай! Ой! Тьфу, зараза!

Лионель Савиньяк ошарашенно покрутил головой, самым примитивным образом плюхнувшись на пол, но успев-таки словить сиганувшего со шкафа отпрыска и краем глаза заметив, как Ойген решительно отобрал морисский пистолет у его второго сына. Иногда возникало такое ощущение, будто у него не два сына, а двадцать два, и все непрерывно куда-то лезут и что-то хватают. Неужели они с Ми в детстве были такими же? Вот ужас.

— Дорина, где вас кошки носят? — недовольно обратился он к вошедшей няньке. — Детей уже пора укладывать.

— Простите, господин граф, — та присела, ничуть не смутившись, — госпожа графиня велела, чтобы дети провели немножко времени с вами.

— Можно подумать, я не знаю, зачем, — пробурчал Ли, покосившись на Ойгена, который, вот удивительно, чуть улыбался. Бергеры любят детей, и Фрида не упускала возможности похвастаться потомством. Да что там, Лионель и сам ворчал больше для порядка, иначе рассядутся на голове и будут… Впрочем, именно там в данный момент и восседал радостно распевающий что-то картавое Вильгельм Савиньяк, его наследник. Рудольф Савиньяк, брат-близнец увлечённого певца, настойчиво теребил пальчиками перевязь гостя — по-видимому, его увлёк тиснёный на коже узор. А Ойген это позволял! Ну что тут скажешь…

— Папа, а лошатку мона сматлеть? — Лионеля подёргали за рукав, и чёрные глазёнки уставились с такой мольбой, что надо было быть совсем бессердечным, чтобы отказать. По счастью для себя, граф Савиньяк именно таковым и являлся.

— Завтра, радость моя, а сегодня поздно, лошадка легла спать, ей нужно набраться сил, чтобы катать тебя.

Он притянул дочку к себе и чмокнул в лобик, поверх её макушки свирепо уставившись на няньку. Где только Фрида откопала эту невозмутимую бабищу? Впрочем, только такая бы и справилась с их неугомонным выводком, и следовало признать, обязанности свои она исполняла преотлично.

Дверь наконец закрылась, отсекая и воркующую Дорину, и уводимых ею Вильгельма, который всё ещё пел, и Рудольфа, который всё ещё желал доброй ночи Ойгену, а также семенящую сзади Летицию, которая рассуждала о том, следует ли припасти для лошадки морковку или же лучше яблочко. Утомлённый отец семейства наконец с облегчением рухнул в кресло и принял от гостя бокал.

— Ты стал образцовым семьянином, — сообщил Райнштайнер.

— Леворукий упаси! — ужаснулся Лионель, торопливо отхлёбывая вина. — На самом деле я вовсе не такой, просто… Ну так вышло.

— Приятно смотреть на такие семьи, как ваша.

Ему не показалось, бергер и впрямь улыбался! Кто бы мог подумать, что он так умеет?

— Посмотрим, что ты скажешь завтра. Будет большой завтрак, с именинным тортом и прочими сладкими финтифлюшками, а потом прогулка. Ты готов полдня терпеть этот непрерывный визг?

— Одна лишь реакция твоей дочери на подарок Рокэ уже стоила того, чтобы приехать, — пожал плечами Ойген. — Он помнил, что скоро её пятилетие, и выбрал этого пони лично.

— Ну а ты был просто счастлив его доставить, — хмыкнул Ли.

— Ну я же всё равно к тебе ехал, — бергер качнул головой и отпил кэналлийского. Сегодня они пили то, что тоже было прислано Алвой, и это казалось очень к месту. Как и очередная война, на которую скоро ехать.

То, что Фрида не пыталась удерживать его возле себя, а спокойно отпускала туда, куда его влекло, поначалу стало сюрпризом. Сперва она казалась женщиной, желавшей привязать его к себе и не отпускать, но, как выяснилось, она прекрасно понимала важность мужских дел и при том имела достаточно собственных занятий, чтобы не претендовать на всё его время. Тем приятнее были часы, что они проводили вместе!

Лионель моргнул, внезапно ощутив прилив крови туда, где именно сейчас он был неуместным. Что за наваждение! Они уже несколько дней просто спали, и ничего… Видимо, надо почаще уделять внимание жене, тогда не будут в голову дурацкие мысли лезть в неподходящее время. Как бы сейчас деликатно отправить Ойгена спать?

Графиня Савиньяк поморщилась от боли и, приложив руку к книге, старательно размазала кровь. Знакомое жжение пронзило кисть ознобом, потом боль начала стихать. Подержав пальцы для верности ещё немного, она наконец отняла руку от страницы и удовлетворённо кивнула. Просто замечательно, что артефакт, насытившись, каждый раз излечивает порез. Ли прекрасно знает о свойствах крови, и непременно заметил бы, что она каждое полнолуние ходит с порезанной рукой. Впрочем, вряд ли бы он догадался, что происходит на самом деле, но лучше не давать ему повода задуматься.

Аккуратно убрав книгу в тайник, Фрида устроилась в постели, небрежно разметав волосы по подушке и закинув руки за голову. Уже скоро. Забавно, что обычные предрассудки, относящиеся к полнолунию, играют ей на руку, и муж всерьёз считает, что на него так действует именно оно, заставляя желать её сильнее обычного. Что ж, заклятие возобновлено, теперь до следующего полнолуния можно ни о чём не беспокоиться.

Фрида припомнила, как впервые обнаружила эту книгу в библиотеке. Она тогда убежала подальше, чтобы спрятаться ото всех и выплакаться — после того отвратительного разговора с Лионелем. Он отверг её любовь, да ещё и имел наглость заявить, что если она станет оскорблять девицу Арамона, то он на этой дурочке женится! Как она его тогда ненавидела! А потом, бездумно водя пальцами по корешкам книг на полках, вдруг увидела название — «Приворот полнолуния». Сначала она подумала, что это какой-то любовный роман, и взяла почитать, чтобы отвлечься. Ей так хотелось романтики, пусть не настоящей, так хоть придуманной!

Только книга оказалась совсем не романом, да и, в общем-то, не книгой вовсе. У неё ушло два года на то, чтобы разобраться в сути этого артефакта, и наконец она решилась им воспользоваться… Как же ей было страшно! Но Лионель был не прав, она и в самом деле любила его, и ради него совершила этот страшный ритуал. Впрочем, только сама инициация была трудной и многокомпонентной, а после для поддержания заклятия требовалось лишь окроплять страницы кровью каждое полнолуние.

Фрида была умна. Она прочла инструкции в книге очень внимательно и не поддалась соблазну попытаться внушить Лионелю горячую и страстную любовь. Было бы обидно, если бы после всех её усилий его внезапная увлечённость вызвала подозрения, и кто-то из его знающих друзей вмешался бы, так что пришлось обуздать собственные желания и попросить книгу лишь усилить некоторые его порывы… а некоторые другие приглушить. Его постельные желания относительно неё были его собственными: даже в ту ночь, когда он отказал ей, переспать с ней снова он был совсем не прочь. Но не более того. Однако и честолюбие у него тоже имелось, и его тоже пришлось слегка разжечь, зато интерес к некой молодой особе пришлось гасить, как пожар. И вовсе не к той, о которой она раньше думала! Для неё стало потрясением узнать, что Ли связался с подругой той самой девицы Арамона и даже стал её любовником. Ну ничего, дурочке быстро указали её место. Никого и не удивило, что красавец Савиньяк вскорости охладел к этой шлюшке, равно как и не было странным, что он вновь навестил прекрасную Урфриду, с которой его связывало множество приятных воспоминаний. А потом и остался с ней. Она не давила на него и давала ему много свободы, зная, что он от неё всё равно никуда не денется. Так и случилось — книга работала именно так, как в ней было обещано. Каждое полнолуние она возобновляла заклятие, и Ли становился таким страстным!

Словно отвечая её мыслям, дверь распахнулась, и на пороге воздвигся тот, о ком она думала.

— Дорогая графиня, — игриво заметил Лионель, — я вижу, вы меня ждали? Вот и прекрасно, не нужно тратить время на то, чтобы вас раздевать. Понимающая жена — это замечательно!

На лежащей в тайнике книге приоткрылся глаз. Из спальни доносились недвусмысленные звуки, и, возможно, их результатом станет появление ещё одного детёныша. Хорошо! После сегодняшнего ритуала до полного разрушения связывающего заклятия оставалось ещё пятьдесят девять полнолуний. Тварь была довольна. Она мысленно потянулась в сторону детской… Мальчики уже спали, а девочка всё ещё думала о лошадке. Возможно, девочка станет наилучшим выбором, но у твари было ещё пятьдесят девять полнолуний, чтобы решить, в кого из детей вселиться. А может, новый ребёнок окажется ещё более подходящим. Ведь в нём будет течь та же кровь, что медленно разрушает заклятие, удерживающее тварь в её заточении.

Глаз на книге-тюрьме полыхнул лиловым и закрылся, кожа переплёта разгладилась, скрывая свою тайну.

В своей спальне барон Райнштайнер нахмурился и покачал головой. Он не ошибся, что-то было. Что-то такое в доме его друга, что несло зло и само было злом. Он бы не сумел объяснить, как он это чувствовал, но к необъяснимому бергер привык давно. Что ж, Герману придётся отправить письмо вместо того, чтобы отправляться в гости самому. Пока что он нужен здесь — понять, что происходит, и если понадобится, защитить графа Савиньяка и его семью.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
